A Chance for Redemption
by CassBlake
Summary: Spoiler for A Little Faith and Full of Grace. AU. SF. Romance, Angst, Drama. Part Three of the "A Little Faith" trilogy. When magic is a step too far, causing more pain than good, what can be done to fix all that went wrong? When someone you love is dying


"A Chance for Redemption"  
By C.K. Blake  
  
The blonde girl's forehead was burning up, despite the efforts of the young brunette to keep her cool. The young brunette looked at the blonde girl worry filling her eyes. She wasn't sure how her older sister, the slayer, would get out of this one. She couldn't imagine life without Buffy hovering over her, chiding her for breaking things, and being the big sister. Suddenly the girl got a strange feeling, drawing her downstairs and toward the front door. She went downstairs, looked out of the window, sighed and opened the front door.  
"Dawnie how is she? Has anything changed?" The red headed witch at the door asked.  
Dawn shook her head, "Nothing really, except, well it seems like she's just getting hotter. I know she's the slayer, but I'm not sure how much more her body could take. She started shaking a few minutes after I put the ice on her. I'm scared Willow."  
"I know Dawnie, but don't worry, Tara and I are going to do everything we can to help Buffy. Do you think you can go to sleep? Tara and I need to be alone with Buffy. Oh and I called Giles, he's doing some research to see what's wrong with her," Willow spoke calmly as she trailed after Dawn up the stairs and to Buffy's room with Tara following.  
Dawn bit her bottom lip as the witch turned from Buffy's door to give her a reassuring look. The red head looked at the younger girl and sighed. She wondered if Buffy knew how much her younger sister cared about her.  
"Willow?"  
"Yeah Dawn?"  
The younger girl took in a deep breath, "Why were there two Buffys?"  
"There is only one Buffy. She's lying there in bed, very sick. The other one, that one was the illusion. I wish I knew what was going on, but right now Buffy needs my help."  
Dawn nodded, "Then help her. Promise me that you won't let her die."  
"I promise that I'll do everything in my power to keep her alive," Willow whispered and then went into Buffy's bedroom.  
Tara followed and closed the door behind them. No use in Dawn seeing what was happening to Buffy. Tara could smell the impending death hanging thick in the air of the room. She turned to Willow and shook her head. Someone was going to die that night.  
"It's like she's been poisoned, Willow. I don't think there's much we can do. We can use magick to keep her cool, but unless we find something that can stop whatever's happened to her, she will die. Death is heavy in this room," Tara spoke gently, and winced as Willow turned to her wild eyed with shadows surrounding her.  
Willow's eyes turned black as she looked from her lover to her best friend, "No, she isn't. I'm not going to lose my best friend."  
"Willow, you're scaring me. If she's meant to die then she will. You can't stop the natural order of things. I'm sorry. I know she's your best friend. I think she's a good person, too, but magic can't change the future without severe consequences," Tara's words came out tight and full of fear.  
The red headed witch looked up at the ceiling, but it was as if she were looking through it. A breeze slowly began to pick up in the room. Willow's gaze turned to Buffy as her words filled the air, harsh and commanding, "I call on the Northern Winds, here my cry and come to me, cold and strengthening, fill this room and steal the heat from all those poisoned."  
  
~{*}~{*}~{*}~  
  
Faith sucked in a deep breath of air and let it out in a rush. She felt pain and remorse, felt it more strongly than she'd felt anything in her life. She'd killed another man, a human. He would be missed, and nothing could be done about it. She closed her eyes and heard the snap of his neck, the look of shock in his dying eyes. Guilt washed through Faith, unwavering guilt, anger, pain, and hate for herself. She'd destroyed life, not just Riley's, but Buffy would never see him alive again, never hold him or have him. Nothing was right and she had no idea where to turn or who to go to. She closed her eyes again and saw the flash of a friendly face, always filled with warmth, if not understanding, his dark eyes always opened, willing to listen or just to comfort. He was strong, maybe he could give her some comfort before Buffy woke up and came after her for killing Riley.  
Faith took off running, letting her feet guide her out of the alley, but then her body hit a body that was strong, sturdy, and unmoving. Two arms wrapped around her and held her. She writhed and bucked to escape the strong hold, but found that she couldn't. The body felt familiar, the smell, the strength, and the power. She was spun around and facing the bleach blond day walker she'd come to love and hate. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she tried to focus on not losing herself.  
"What are you doing here?" Faith snapped, and realized she still sounded like and looked like Buffy.  
Spike stared straight into her eyes, "You're not right, you're not the Slayer. What have you done to her?"  
"How did you know?" Faith's voice was barely above a whisper.  
"So you admit it?" He asked and then shook his head and looked upward, "As much as you look like her, you're different. I'm not thick. So who could you."  
Spike's eyes widened as his mind touched the edge of Faith's, "Bloody hell, what have you done? How did you? It was the witch wasn't? I knew Red was always one for trouble."  
"I. It just happened. I thought that was all over. This time it's not so easy to run though. When Buffy's back on her feet she'll come for me packing everything she's got. Riley's dead, whether I meant it or not. It's all over, and all because of you," She sighed and let out a snort of defeat.  
"You blame me? Why not, I was the Big Bad, the Nancy boy of a human, the vampire with thousands of lives and two slayers backing my reputation, and now this, a walking conscience living with guilt and pain with no end in sight! Go ahead; blame me for every bloody thing. All I ever wanted was to live in a world I loved. Instead I died and did more living than I ever thought possible, and more killing. Now I'm here, pathetic and Ifeeling/I just like Peaches. Sometimes you just have to deal, luv," Spike answered with a sardonic laugh.  
"Don't call me that. And you know what? Don't tell me to deal. You don't know shit! If you could have just been there for me, tried to love me instead of USE me like every other guy I've ever known, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. It's not up to me and it's always too late," Faith let out a derisive laugh, "And I feel like something's wrong. I feel pain, Buffy's pain. It's like she's dying and I can feel it. It's driving me crazy, everything is happening all at once and nothing will stop, or even slow down for a second!"  
Spike shook Faith's shoulders, she was the exact image of Buffy, that glamour spell had worked too well, and then he said, "Buffy's hurt? What have you done to her?"  
Faith's eyes widened, "I needed a little drink of her blood for the spell. I didn't take much; just enough to look like her. I'm five by five, I'm sure she is too. Don't get your panties in a knot, she's B, she's died and was brought back to talk about it. She's a tough gal to kill."  
Spike closed his eyes, and his face grew grave as he searched the night for the presence that was Buffy. His unbeating heart gave a leap as he felt her strength and will weakening. He snatched up Faith's arm and growled, "We're going to her right now. You're not going anywhere until I know if she'll live."  
  
~{*}~{*}~{*}~  
  
Giles lifted took his glasses from his face and methodically cleaned his glasses. He then pinched the part of his nose between his eyes and put his glasses back on. He'd been through his books, looking for anything on poisons or illnesses with the symptoms that Buffy was suffering as Willow had described to him. He'd poured over everything he could think of. He looked around his book filled apartment and then noticed a dust covered trunk near one of the taller stacks of books. His eyebrows raised in curiosity.  
He noticed the lock was worn, he gave it a smart pull and the lock snapped open, never to secure the trunk again. He lifted the lid and saw the large brown leather volume trimmed in gold with the symbol of the sun on the front. Giles opened the book and skimmed a few pages until he found something written in large old English lettering. He let out a deep breath and a "Dear Lord." He slammed the book shut grabbed his coat from the peg by the door, put it on and ran to his car. He had to get to Buffy as soon as possible.  
  
~{*}~{*}~{*}~  
  
Spike still had Faith's arm in his firm grip, as he started running, Faith ran with him at the risk of being dragged behind his fierce pace if she tried to fight him. She was kind of curious of Buffy's current condition anyway. They stopped in the Summer's front yard where they were met with a hurrying Xander with Anya trailing behind. Spike fell into step with Xander and Anya as they all stepped onto the porch. Suddenly Xander stopped short and then turned to Spike and his death grip on Faith, the Buffy double.  
Xander suddenly looked confused and disgusted as he said, "Is this some kind of sick prank? Spike what are you doing with Buffy, and why did Dawn just call panicked that Buffy is dying?!"  
"Buffy could be dying?" Faith asked and that registered a confused look from Xander and Anya.  
Spike looked at her with pain and anger in his cold eyes, "If she dies, you will join her. You said silver harms us? Consider your fate sealed with hers!"  
"Whoa, Buffy?" Xander asked and looked at Faith.  
Spike looked skyward, "You daft whelp, Faith did a glamour spell to look like Buffy."  
"See, Xander? There are explanations for everything. Well maybe not. The delay on eliminating bunnies has yet to be explained to me, but everything else can be explained," Anya commented.  
Xander gave her a look, "Anya, please, hold on for a minute! She's Faith? Spike I want to know, right now, what in the hell is going on? Is Buffy in trouble? And why are you dragging the Buffy look a like version of Faith all over Sunnydale? What has she done?"  
"Oh she's done plenty, mate. She's killed the Slayer's little commando, and is responsible for whatever is happening to Buffy right now! Buffy is dying. Now I'm not going to stand out here chatting away while she dies. There's too much left unsaid between me and her if she ends up dying," Spike snapped and then pushed past Xander and went into the Summers' home and straight up the stairs to Buffy's room.  
Spike threw the door open and felt the force field that filled the room, the heavy gales were strong and bitter. He stepped through the windy barrier and ran straight to the Slayer's bedside. He knelt by the bed, snatched her hand into his, and held it gently as though it were a delicate rose. The witches watched the way the former vampire turned day walker treated the dying Slayer. Tears flooded Willow's eyes and she looked up, her hair whipping back in the strong wind she'd summoned to keep Buffy cool, and looked at the doorway where Xander, Anya, and the Buffy imposter that had to be Faith stood.  
Xander wrapped his arms over Anya's shoulders and drew her closer against him, as he watched the change that was so evident in Spike. His lips were a hairbreadth away from Anya's as he sighed gently, "He really does love her."  
Anya swallowed and smiled, feeling something warm in her gut rising inside of her as she watched Spike's tender administration of kisses to the unconscious slayer's hand. "So this is the love you talk about Xander. I think I understand. I feel that way about you. If you were ever to be sick or die I couldn't go on. I've never had to deal with such grief before. I've only known anger and vengeance. Is love supposed to make you hurt so much? Then why love?"  
"Because, there are moments of pure happiness that stay with you, and it makes all the pain worth it. Anya, I love you no matter what, and I want you to know that. I know I haven't said that to you, and I think you should know, that I love you and appreciate you every moment of the day," Xander whispered against her ear and pressed his lips in a chaste kiss on her earlobe.  
"The thought of pain scares me, what if it makes me hate you, or you hate me?" Anya spoke softly.  
Xander closed his eyes and then opened them to the view of Spike by Buffy's bedside, "It's a chance we all take An. When you live you take the good with the bad, and it has a way of working itself out. You just have to put the work in to keep it all going."  
Anya nodded, "Still that's not enough to save her. There was a case of a day walker once before, a century or so ago. I saw what happened. A slayer was changed by her demon lover; she took the blood of a slayer, but not enough to harm the slayer, still the slayer grew sick, almost instantaneously. The bite of a day walker is fatal to a slayer. I don't think there is a way to save her. Keeping her cold is only prolonging the inevitable. Say your goodbyes to your friend, Xander, because she will die when Willow's spell begins to falter and fade. There's nothing that can be done."  
"Actually, I beg to differ. Buffy can be saved," A deep and weary voice said from behind the group gathered at the door.  
All conscious parties present turned to the door as Xander, Anya, and Faith stepped back to reveal Giles. Giles walked through the door and Willow allowed a small break in the wind barrier for Giles to pass through. They all turned to him expectedly and noticed the large leather bound book in his hands. Anya gazed at the book and her head gave a little jerk as she recognized it.  
"Where did you find that book?" She asked.  
Giles looked down at the book as if seeing it for the first time, "Oh, it was tucked away in a trunk I brought from an estate sale in."  
"In Sexton, yes, I know. It's the journal of Theodore Wyndham-Pryce. He was a watcher who became a vampire. He fell in love with his slayer, an English peasant named Anne, and changed her, and she took the life of the slayer that followed her. She took the life of that slayer with one bite, and both she and her lover could walk in the sunlight. I know them. They were nice until the Watcher's came and killed them. It was a terrible death for him. I wreaked vengeance on the council on behalf of her, the former slayer, and once those that killed her lover were taken care of she poisoned herself by melting down silver and drinking it. Silver is the only thing known to kill a day walker," Anya answered.  
Xander and Spike stared at Anya with wide eyes, and they weren't the only ones, Giles, Tara, Willow, and even the Buffy look a like Faith stared wide eyed at Anya.  
"Yes," said Giles a bit flustered at the knowledge and intimacy that Anya had with the situation, then he opened the book and read a small passage. "I The bite of a day walker is death to any Slayer if the Slayer does not consume the lifeblood of the day walker that bit her. Only silver will allow the day walker's blood to flow./I"  
Anya nodded, "That was Theodore's theory regarding the slayer that Anne killed. I don't think it's ever been proven. Obviously if you got that trunk from an estate sale that journal has never found it's way to the council. They wouldn't know how to use it anyway. Now all we need to do is cut open one of these day walkers and get Buffy to drink em dry."  
Xander's mouth opened in an expression of disgust, "Anya, this is no time for straight forward talk. We're talking about a life for a life."  
"Fine, give me the bloody knife, I'll run it across my throat and she can have my life, every bit of it. She has got to go on living, because without her in the world everything that I've become means nothing," Spike said as he stood up.  
"No," Anya said with a shake of her head, "It only works if you were the one that bit her. I had a long talk with Theodore the night after Anne killed the slayer. We'd been friends, met at an aristocratic party. Aristocrats gave me most of my business back then. Blue bloods always sought vengeance. Anyway, if you weren't the one that bit her, then your death would be for nothing."  
Spike's eyes widened, he raced through the wind barrier and snatched Faith's arm, dragging her through the wind barrier and threw her next to Buffy's bed. "You killed Captain Cardboard, and you're killing her now. What are you going to do about it? You know if she dies I'll kill you. Are you going to do one good thing in your life or are you going to change me back into the monster that I was?"  
"Riley's dead?" Giles asked.  
Spike's cold blue eyes snapped in his direction, "I can't say I feel your loss, I wasn't too fond of the bastard, but he's gone. Faith did it, and all why trussed up as Buffy. Now does anyone have a knife? I'm going to cut her throat and pray that Buffy has enough strength to drink."  
"No," Faith said in Buffy's voice as she glared up at all of them from her place on the floor, "You're not touching me. I made a mess of things. I didn't mean to kill or hurt anyone. Love can make you selfish and stupid, if you call the reason for what I did. Love, ha. I was never really sure what love was anyway. But I know Buffy had love, and she knew what it was, it lived and thrived in her everyday. B's been like a sister to me since the beginning, even when I betrayed all of you. Now I'm killing her. It's my choice whether she lives or dies. I choose for her. And I don't want any of you to forget it. So when she wakes up, whatever she will be, tell her I killed Riley and I killed her and then tell her I gave her my life. Maybe none of you think I deserve that much, but I want her to know. I want my sister in arms to know what I've given her. I also want her to know that she's got the love a great man. Sure he has a little bit of monster in him, but that's where the excitement lies. One of you, tell her to take care of him, try to learn to love him the way I never could."  
"She'll know Faith. I'll tell her, I swear," Xander said from the doorway.  
Faith smiled her devil may care grin, "You would honor a dying girl's wish Xander. I'm sorry for all the damage I caused to you, to all of you. Don't remember all that though. Remember the good stuff, the happy times, if you ever had any with me. Remember me as Faith, the kick ass slayer that was always five by five. Tell B she's five by five because of me."  
The atmosphere in the room changed, all the heaviness seemed to lift as light chased away the shadows that had always surrounded Faith.  
"Are you sure?" Willow asked.  
Faith nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure Wills. It has to be this way. Call it the bad girl's redemption. Let her know I loved her, and thank you for the friendship you always offered me. Well this is it. I'm really doing this."  
With that she snatched a knife from one of Buffy's boots that she wore, readied the blade and made a cut on her wrist. As she did so the glamour spell broke, her hair whipped back long, wild, and brown, her body changed, she was no longer Buffy, she was the lithe, dark, wicked fighting machine she'd always been.  
"Illusions don't last forever," She sighed with a bitter laugh, then stood up to Spike, wrapped her unwounded arm around his neck and drew him down in a kiss that he hadn't expected; then she broke away and pushed him back from her.  
The cut she'd made burned, the blade she'd used had been silver. She held her wrist to her mouth to keep her blood from going all over the place as she crawled into bed next to the blonde slayer. She gently tilted Buffy's head back, opened the blonde's mouth, and pressed her wounded wrist to the blonde's lips. Faith leaned toward Buffy's ear and snapped, "Well drink you stubborn bitch, you got friends that want you back. Come on B. No dying on me here. You're tough remember?"  
The muscles in Buffy's jaw began to flow and retract in movement as she drank from Faith's wrist. As Faith began to grow weak her eyes closed, but there was still that devil may care grin on her face. Buffy's eyes snapped open as she continued to drink, she cradled the weakening Faith in her arms and began to focus more on her surroundings. Suddenly she realized she was drinking blood, Faith's blood. She drew back horrified. Faith opened her eyes with the little bit of strength she had left.  
"I'm five by five B. Go ahead, finish me off. They'll tell you everything when you're done with me. It has to be done. Take that final drink, and I'll be free. Just promise me you'll look after Spike, he wants your love more than you'll ever know. Please look after him," Faith whispered in a raspy voice that was far from her old healthy, husky, self- assured, seductive, breathy way of talking.  
Tears came to Buffy's eyes as she looked at the brunette cradled in her arms, peace engulfing her. Sobs racked Buffy's petite frame as she gently took Faith's wrist, held it to her lips, and drank what was left of the blood. She knew when she'd taken the final drop, and she knew when Faith's soul left the brunette's body, flew through her own, and drifted away to somewhere unknown. Buffy hoped that she'd find happiness wherever those spiritual travels took her sister in arms.  
Buffy clung to Faith's body, rocking back and forth and letting the sobs take her. She'd taken the life of Faith, her sister in slayerhood. Buffy would go on because Faith was dead. Buffy nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she slowly looked up, not knowing who to expect, and met the steady fiery blue gaze of the bleached day walker. Blood tinged tears flooded at the corners of his eyes and began to trail his cheeks, they were silent tears, with no sobs to accompany them. He sat down on the bed and folded his arms around Buffy and the body that she cradled.  
He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, feeling the need to be close to Buffy, as he whispered, "She wanted it this way, luv. She knew she killed you, she just wanted you to go on in her place. She did a lot of bad things, but she made the ultimate sacrifice for the likes of a bloke like me. She wanted you to live because she knew I couldn't go on without you. I can't let this go unsaid anymore Slayer. I love you."  
Buffy pulled back from his arms and quickly wiped the blood-tinged tears from her eyes. She felt the changes in her body, the slight addition to her strength, the hunter's grace, and the added sense of power. She got up, laid Faith's body on her bed as gently as she could, and turned to face her friends and her watcher, and noticed an absence.  
"Where's Riley?" She asked shakily.  
Everyone looked down and she turned toward Spike for an answer.  
"Awww, Pet. I'm sorry, but he's dead. I'll tell you everything when you feel up to it, but right now you need time before you hear everything that I have to say. The Scoobies will tell you the same thing," He spoke gently.  
Buffy rubbed her head as though she were easing a headache.  
"Are you okay?" Xander asked, and she noticed all of her friends looking at her.  
Buffy wrapped her arms around herself and made a weak attempt at a smile. "I'm as good as I can be. There's all these feelings, some of it I'm feeling, but its not all me inside. I feel how scared each of you are, I feel Xander and Anya's love toward each other, and I feel you Willow, I feel everything that you feel for Tara, and Giles, I never thought you could feel like a father to me. I always thought of you that way though, maybe not at first, my dad should have better sense than to wear tweed suits, but. And Spike, I feel everything you feel and I can see myself through your eyes. You don't have to tell me what Faith said, I felt her as she died. She passed through me and I saw everything. I was only hoping that what I saw about Riley wasn't real. He's at his apartment. His neck is broken. Oh and Spike, I made a promise, one I plan on keeping, you don't have to know what it is, just know that those dreams you had about me are okay now that I know, well except for everything after the kiss, now that gave me the wiggins."  
"Ummm, Buff, are you okay? You're babbling," Xander broke in.  
She smiled and nodded, "I'm fine. I'm just starting over again. She wanted me to have a new start. She took a lot from me, but gave me back just as much. Spike, I want to tell you I'm sorry for all those times when I treated you like you were below me. I never wanted to see the changes in you, but things won't change between us over night. There is no love at first sight with me, and I have arrangements to make with Riley's family. It's a pretty tough time to meet your boyfriend's parents while arranging his funeral. I need time, you need time; we all do."  
"Agreed," Giles sighed.  
Spike nodded, that fire still burning in his blues eyes. He looked heavenward, for a moment he saw through Buffy's ceiling and could almost see Faith's devil may care grin shaped by the stars. He smiled, feeling peace wash over him for the first time in his entire existence, and he silently thanked Faith for all she'd given him. After all the mistakes she'd made she'd redeemed herself, and given him a chance at true happiness. A hand descended on his shoulder and he looked down into the green eyes of his blonde slayer and his smile brightened.  
"That's all anyone gets," She whispered.  
Spike looked at her in confusion, "What, pet?"  
"A chance at happiness, that's all anyone gets. A chance. Humans and souls are given the chance to pursue happiness, no one is ever guaranteed happiness," She answered softly.  
He nodded, "You're right, luv. Bloody hell, you think she was happy when she went?"  
"Yeah. She was peaceful, ready, and she felt redeemed, like she'd been forgiven," Buffy sighed.  
He ran his tongue over his lips and let out a small laugh, "That's happiness enough for one soul, since she found peace."  
Anya watched the former slayer and the former vampire. She felt tears in her eyes flood and flow down her cheeks and she pulled Xander further into the hallway.  
"A chance is all we're given?" She asked him tearfully.  
His brown eyes were sad and wise as his lip crooked upward in an attempt at a smile. He looked into her eyes, finally realizing that she was truly human and he'd meant every word when he told her that he loved her, "It's all we'll ever need. We're given a chance, all we have to do is take it, and love makes us brave enough to take it. I'm scared too, but that comes with living, and at the end of the day, all we can do is hope that we can be forgiven for all the stupid things we do, and be redeemed."  
Anya smiled and then wandered back to the door. She wiped away her tears and her eyes brightened as she saw Spike slip his hand into Buffy's hand, and saw that Buffy had accepted Spike's gesture. If a former vampire and a former vampire slayer could take that chance after all the hell they'd just gone through, then a former vengeance demon could take that chance with a very human construction worker. She only hoped that she could find happiness, that she, Xander, and all her friends could find some kind of peace like Faith had, because mistakes were a part of everyone's destiny, but it was remorse for those mistakes that kept a soul pure and good, remorse and forgiveness could cleanse and redeem any lost soul.  
  
End. 


End file.
